


The light won't leave your eyes today

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, M/M, Violence, i'm just a mess can you tell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Everything around him was just a mess of blurry colours and shapes. He took a deep breath when a familiar mop of blonde hair caught his attention. A blonde mop tainted with blood.





	The light won't leave your eyes today

Everything around him was just a mess of blurry colours and shapes. He drew in a ragged breath, glad that he still hadn’t gotten any bad injuries. He looked around at the other people fighting the wave of monsters trying to get through the camp’s boundaries. He had lost Will minutes earlier when he was forced to heal a poor son of Demeter that had been hit by a poisonous arrow needed immediate medical attention.

 

Nico’s fingers gripped the Stygian Iron sword harder. He had to protect his home, his friends, his family. He let out a yell of anger and killed the monsters, harder, faster, more painfully. Dozens of monsters fell victim to his anger. Zombies and Skeleton armies crawled up from the ground, effectively pushing back the monsters, eliminating every single monster threatening to ruin the camp. It didn’t even exhaust him.

 

Adrenaline pulsed through his body as the battle died down, leaving Nico standing there in tattered, blood and monster dust covered clothes. He looked around for his boyfriend. Nowhere to be seen. They hadn’t gotten so far apart from each other, had they? Nico took a deep breath and wiped the blood away from his face when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. A familiar mop of blonde hair, now stained with red. A white t-shirt and blue shorts. Sandals. Freckled tan skin.

 

Nico’s blood turned to ice and he grabbed his sword, running towards his boyfriend, calling out his name.

 

He dropped to his knees by Will’s side, taking in the boy in front of him. Will’s eyes were still open, but there was an ugly cut going from the right part of his forehead down to his left cheek. The same repeated down his chest.

 

“Will? Will talk to me.” Nico’s voice was frantic as he moved Will’s curly hair away from his face. “You need to stay awake with me.”

 

Will smiled weakly. “I’m okay. Just two small cuts. They’ll be fine with a bit of ambrosia and a tiny nap, Nico. Don’t wo-”

 

He cut off when he started to cough, small drops of blood trickling out of his mouth. Nico could see Kayla running towards them, a first-aid kit in her hands.

 

Will’s eyes started to close and Nico gently moved his hand to Will’s right cheek. “Just stay awake for a little longer, _Tesoro_ and it’ll get better. Do it for me? I promise we can take a nice nap afterwards, okay?”

 

Nico forced away the shaking and fear in favour of giving Will the impression that the situation wasn’t as bad. But secretly he knew it was. If Will didn’t get proper medical treatment in ten minutes, he would be dead.

 

He didn’t even realise that the rest of the Seven had gathered around them, effectively providing a cover to avoid other campers seeing what was going on. Kayla had frantically started to disinfect and stitch the cuts, starting with the one crossing Will’s chest.

 

Silently, she handed Nico a small vial of nectar which he slowly started to trickle into Will’s mouth. He saw her face, how scared she was, how tears threatened to fall from her eyes as well. She was so young, Nico suddenly realised. She had been through a lot and now she was in danger of losing her older brother.

 

Turning his attention back to Will, he noticed that Will’s eyes had closed. He finally let his tears fall. Now that Will was unconscious there was no need for him to keep his composure more than to be able to help Kayla with saving the love of his life.

 

Somebody came with a stretcher and Nico helped them move Will onto it before he was brought to the infirmary where they were more people to help him and save him. Nico stood behind, looking down at the patch of grass stained by red blood. Will’s blood. The tears poured down his cheeks, making small rivers in the grime and blood on his face.

 

“He will survive.”

 

Nico didn’t even say anything as he walked towards the Hades Cabin to take a shower. Hopefully, there would an alive Will waiting for him in the infirmary when he was done.

 

Across the camp, a green-haired daughter of Apollo laid down the needle and thread, exhausted.

 

“He has survived.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
